


Heat

by Dolimir



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Joshua experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“Josh! Where are you?”

Max blinked awake as a familiar voice boomed from the front of the house.

“In here, Alec.”

From where she laid on the daybed, Max watched as Alec carried two large plastic sacks into the room and set one of them in front of her friend.

“What’s this?” Joshua asked.

Alec grinned hugely, not the smug smile Max was so used to seeing, but a genuine smile of delight. “Ice.”

“Ice?”

“Yes. This heat is a killer and your little freezer is never going to be able to keep you cool enough.”

Joshua carefully set down his paintbrush, then wrapped his friend in a bear ~~dog~~ hug, which made Alec laugh as the second bag of ice crinkled between them.

When they separated, Alec put his bag on the nearby table. “So have you ever had lemonade?”

“L-lemon--”

“Lemonade. It’s a drink. It’s supposed to be good on really hot days.”

“It is?”

Alec nodded, even as he slipped his backpack off his shoulder. “Now, we have your traditional lemonade and your pink lemonade.” He set two plastic containers on the table beside the bag of ice.

“Pink?”

“Yeah, I’m stumped. But it doesn’t affect the taste.” Alec pulled another small container out of his pack. “Now, some people like their drinks tart and others like them sweet. I think we should experiment and see which we like best.”

“Ex-periment...like Father.”

“Exactly. But this time, we’re in charge and the results are simply for pleasure.”

Two plastic glasses appeared on the table and Alec poured a bit of yellow lemonade in each glass. He then handed one to his friend, who accepted it, but frowned as he sniffed the liquid inside.

“The color could be better,” Alec admitted.

“Maybe that’s why they have pink.”

Alec laughed. “Could be. Now drink up.” Throwing his own glass back, he swallowed the contents in one gulp. “Whoa, that’s tart!”

Joshua eagerly followed suit, then coughed as the sharpness hit his system. Alec chuckled as he pounded his friend on the back. “Sugar?”

“Yes. Please.”

For the second round, Alec poured the pink lemonade in each glass, added a couple of spoons of sugar, and topped it off with some ice. After examining the first glass critically for a moment, he handed it to his friend, then picked up his own.

“To hot days, cold drinks, good friends and freedom.”

“Hot. Cold. Good. Freedom.” Joshua repeated dutifully then slugged back his drink. His eyes widened in surprise. “Lemonade good.”

“Who’s looking out for ya?” Alec took a sip from his own drink.

“Alec.”

Joshua handed his empty glass to his friend, giving him his most hopeful look. Alec grinned and dutifully began fixing the third round.

“We should make glass for Max too.”

“Max?”

“Sleeping in other room.”

Max shut her eyes, although she left them open enough to see Alec’s face fall ever so slightly.

“That’s a good idea.” He refilled both glasses and handed them to Joshua. “Why don’t you take this into Max and I’ll put the ice in your freezer, then I have to bounce.”

“But Alex only just arrived.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” Alec pounded Joshua on the back once, then picked up the bags and disappeared.

“He didn’t have to leave.” Max couldn’t help the petulance she felt creeping into her tone as Joshua sat beside her and handed her a glass.

“Alec not used to others seeing his kindness.”

Max frowned as she accepted the glass. “I’m sure he’s just--”

“Not used to caring,” Joshua overrode her dismissal, then took a large sip of his drink and sighed happily. “Lemonade. Good experiment.”

Max took a sip of the sweet liquid and smiled, not sure if Joshua was talking about the drink or about Alec’s attempt at friendship with no strings attached.


End file.
